Veve
finger nibbler Veve's moisture quest Veve was the first person to quest for moistness. Their quest was replacing every noun in the "Navy Seal Copypasta" with the word moist. The pledge resides here: What the moist did you just fucking say about me, you little moist? I'll have you know I graduated top of my moist in the Moist Moist, and I've been involved in numerous secret moists on Moist, and I have over 300 confirmed moists. I am trained in moist moist and I'm the top moist in the entire US armed moists. You are nothing to me but just another moist. I will wipe you the moist out with precision the likes of which has never been seen before on this Moist, mark my fucking moists. You think you can get away with saying that moist to me over the Moist? Think again, moist. As we speak I am contacting my secret network of moists across the MOIST and your MOIST is being traced right now so you better prepare for the moist,moist. The moist that wipes out the pathetic little moist you call your moist. You're fucking dead, moist. I can be anywhere, anytime, and I can kill you in over seven hundred moists, and that's just with my bare moists. Not only am I extensively trained in unarmed moist, but I have access to the entire arsenal of the Moist Moist Moist Moist and I will use it to its full extent to wipe your miserable moist off the moist of the moist, you little moist. If only you could have known what unholy moist your little "clever" moist was about to bring down upon you, maybe you would have held your fucking moist. But you couldn't, you didn't, and now you're paying the moist you goddamn moist. I will shit moist all over you and you will drown in it. You're fucking dead, moist. History of Crime During the 1890's, Veve was wanted by 9 different states for multiple counts of bank robbery, train robbery, jail breaking, horse stealing and crimes that breached the Yeehaw Act of 1863. The bounty for Veve was $30,000 dead and $60,000 alive in today's money. As an outlaw, Veve traveled mainly on horseback and tried to navigate as randomly as possible in order to cover up her tracks and avoid the authority; therefore not much is known about where she may or may not have visited. There is substantial evidence that Veve had connections with both Butch Cassidy and Billy the Kid while living as an outlaw. Not much is known about Veve's life before she turned to a life of crime, but most people believe that she joined the gang called 'The Cursed' while she was young. The gang got quickly disbanded once the identities of the members of the groups were found out by the authority, and from then on Veve traveled and robbed alone; although some sources suggest that she had the notorious 'Carbonated Egg' as a partner in crime for several years, and others suggest that Veve was a member of 'The Moistness', lead by Goldie 'Fish Tiddies' Gurston. Around 1904, Veve started to commit crimes less and less, until on May 1905 there was no longer any reports of crimes committed by the notorious Veve, and she was never found alive or dead. Although some evidence has surfaced of Veve later on turning to crimes of 'yeeting' and 'voring', this evidence cannot be proven. Some still believe that Veve could still be roaming the United States, and that some day the age of the notorious Veve, along with her associates, will return. Aesthetic according to mom Making memes at 3am, drinking sodas by the sidewalk, colouring in colouring books and not staying within the lines, always up for adventures and mischief, sending you the same vine 5 times in a row because they forgot they sent it the 4 last times, fancy sneakers, laughing at the wrong time, plush animals, mismatched socks and mischievous, secretive glances towards their partners in crimeCategory:ModsCategory:MembersCategory:Father’s Inner Sea Bear CircleCategory:Bluey's Beautiful BastardsCategory:KARKAT'S CULTCategory:The Potato FarmCategory:Moist* Category:Cursed